


remember when

by specialagentrin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Alcoholic Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity Is Mexican Dream, Anal Sex, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Ghostbur and Wilbur Soot are Different People, Goat Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Making Up, Mexican Dream - Freeform, Multi, Reconciliation Sex, Sad Wilbur Soot, The Void, Wilbur Soot Needs Help, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, later though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: Schlatt and Wilbur finds themselves in the afterlife, together.It's going to be a while for the both of them to get back what they lost, but they'll get there eventutally. Along with figuring out their feelings towards each other.( and with mexican dream. )
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	remember when

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking speedran this fic with 'remember when' by wallows on loop holy shit

Floating. 

  
  
It’s a light, airy feeling. Like an inhale of fresh springtime air going into your lungs. Nothing but euphoria filling your soul dashing through an endless field. No thoughts head empty kind of mood as you watch smoke fly and disintegrate as it attempts to reach the stars. 

Within this empty space of time and nonexistence - Schlatt exists. 

Vibing. Resting. And well, floating. 

He doesn’t know how long he’s been here for. It’s definitely been longer than a week. 

Time? Don’t know her.    
  


Every once in a while, he’ll see a spark of light in the distance. Disappears as quick as it comes though. Perhaps it’s a soul like him, entering the vast void of nothingness, doomed to be here for the rest of eternity. Just waiting for heaven or hell to tick him off their list.    
  
Sometimes he doesn’t float. 

There’s a stable ground underneath him, that much he knows for sure, for times he wants to stop that feeling of euphoria and revel in the pain and hurt he’s caused. Let the guilt and self hatred consume him - Notch knows just how badly he deserves to feel the pain. He just prefers to hover over the floor, it feeds into his own personal god complex. 

Right now, Schlatt’s just fucking around with his tie. Wrapping it around his wrists, legs, chest, neck - don’t think too deep into it. Not like he can die again in a layout meant for the dead. 

His tie is red. 

Huh. 

How is he able to see himself? Or the color of his clothing and skin, for that matter, can’t see anything other than a sky without stars. Fucking stupid void for breaking the laws of physics or whatever, he doesn’t care. 

Blinks. Blinks twice. 

Takes him a moment to realise that there's a light source coming from the right of him illuminating his clothing. There’s a door, just a foot in front of him, white leaking from the small crevice that outlines the door. Schlatt lowers to the ground, heel touching the imaginary pathway laid, and a rusty doorknob pops onto the door. 

The ram hybrid snatches his jacket from where it hovers in it’s nothingness and slides it on. A small reassurance of being in power throughout his lifetime, and not even death can take away his pride having such highs in his life - no matter the hurt he saw in people he’d loved. Grips the handle tightly, swinging the door open. 

He winces at just how bright it is on the other side, covering his eyes and squinting. There’s an endless expanse of sky here, wild grass underneath his polished shoes, not a tree in sight. When Schlatt squints harder, he thinks he can see some sort of lanky figure standing in the distance. 

A sudden breeze comes and away the door goes, turning around to see the darkness become nothing itself, as if it was just a bad memory. A  _ long _ , bad memory. 

Taking a deep breath, he makes his way towards the figure. The breeze gently guides him, as if it can’t wait for what is about to unfold. Fingertips trace the blades of the grass nervously as he inches closer to the lanky figure with each step - and stops when he’s a few feet away from it, realization striking him. 

His heart leaps out of his chest as a range of emotions run through him. There’s so much he wants to say, so much left unresolved between them, so much feelings he’d had for him kept underneath lock and key.    
  
“... _ Wilbur _ ?” Schlatt whispers, afraid to break whatever illusion he’s in. 

Wilbur whips around, shock evident on his face. His eyes open comically wide, gasping softly. “ _ Schlatt _ ? Is it...is it truly you?”   
  
  
Schlatt laughs, feeling a tinge of happiness - an emotion so forigein yet so familiar. “Looks like you are the light of my life after all, Wilbur.” 

  
  
He gets punched in the face. 

**Author's Note:**

> discord - [discord](https://discord.gg/FHAsBZ6raF)  
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)


End file.
